


Always&Forever

by InsertUsernameHere1259 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cat hybrid, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsertUsernameHere1259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the new kid at Ghostly High that just happens to be a shy cat hybrid.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is a cheeky vampire who usually stays in the shadows and scares people with his demeanor on accident. Louis is known as a bad boy, that just happens to be 'dangerous'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Harry pulls his hood over his very curly hair as he walks out of his small home. Nervous doesn't even begin to describe Harry as he walks down the sidewalk and towards Ghostly High for his first day of school. Ghostly High is a school for teenage supernaturals, hybrids, and half bloods- half human/ half supernatural- and Harry being the cat hybrid he is must go here as it is the only school in walking distance.

Harry's furry ears prick at the sound of footsteps coming near him and his tail swooshes behind him in anticipation and curiosity. Harry picks up speed, not wanting to talk to anyone, or noticed at all.

"Hi! I'm Niall! Are you going to Ghostly?" A short dyed-blonde exclaims as falls into step with Harry with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am, but, um, not to be rude, can you please lower your voice? I have sensitive ears. Sorry." Harry stammers, his nervousness consuming him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice your tail and your ears are covered up! Please don't be mad!" Niall says quieter now.

"Its fine, it happens all the time, don't worry." Harry smiles at a very scared looking Niall.

"Oh thank god! I hate when people are mad at me! Anyways, I go to Ghostly too, I'm a half-blood, part ghost."

Harry and Niall talked about random things before they got to school. Things like their sexuality- they are both gay-, bad boys-Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik-, supernaturals to watch out for, what cat ears feel like, and Niall telling Harry that if Harry wanted, Niall could turn them both invisible. Harry thought maybe-just maybe he may like it here.


	2. When a bark meets a meow.

"Okay class, today we have a new student! His name is Harry and he's a cat hybrid!" Mrs. Widow smiles as she turns to the cowering have human boy, "Harry, I'm gonna have you sit by Liam, he's a puppy hybrid but he's really nice and I talked to him earlier, He was more than happy to help you out!" She points at Liam, a muscular brunette sitting in the middle row with warm brown eyes. 

Harry's tail swished behind him as he walks up the aisle that seemed miles long and sat down, immediately bracing himself for pain from the puppy hybrid that was bound t- "Hey, don't do that. I won't hurt you, my moms' a cat hybrid and the worst Ive ever done to her was growl when she told me to play with my little sisters, promise." His eyes showed kindness and joy. Harry relaxed slowly and shyly smiled.

"Sorry, I have ran in to puppy hybrids before, and all they wanted to do involved water being sprayed in my face. I'm Harry, but you already knew that." The green eyed boy extends his hand and Liam shakes it while saying his name and how water sucks when its on your face.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, seeing as Niall already knew Liam and the trio had the same classes for the rest of the day. By the time lunch rolled around Harry was happy to see Niall and Liam waiting for him at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. Harry smiles as he eases into the seat in between Liam and Niall, laughing as Liam whines for Niall's apple.

Harry finally has friends.


	3. Out from the shadows and into your heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is gonna meet Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love you guys so much...

The next day Niall met Harry on the sidewalk with a smile, and for once Harry didn't want to be alone. 

"Hey, H?" Niall questions quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful silence too much.

"Yes?" Harry adjusts his hood to put less pressure on his brown ears.

"I was talking to Liam and we were wondering if you wou- if you want- do you want to have a sleepover with us at my house? Its okay if you don't we just like you and you're the only one that ever talks to me other than Li-" Niall rushes out before he is cut off by Harry's laugh. "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid to ask, I mean we just met yesterday-" Niall is once again cut off.

"Niall I would love to have a 'sleepover' with you and Liam. But if you get my face wet the deal is soo off." The boys share a smile before meeting up with Liam and going into the school. The boys seperate and go to thier lockers after having small talk and telling chessy jokes- Harry mostly-.

Harry opens his locker, only to be shoved into the wall next to it. "What are you doing, kitty? You wont need you're books today. We are going to have some fun." Nick towers over the curly headed boy, dragging him into the bathrooms and locking the door behind them. "Such a beautiful face, just waiting to be fucked, aren't you, little slut."

The bell rings, drowning out Harry's shouts for help. "Nobody can hear you, kitty, they've all gone to class. Now, let's have some fun." Harry meows loudly and pushes at Nick's stomach to no avail. Nick unbuttons his pants and Harry's, sliding them down and taking off his shirt, trying to take off Harry's. Harry wiggled out of his grasp but with a painful grip on his hips he stopped moving all together as Nick ground thier hips together and kissed Harry roughly.

"Let's not and say we did." A figure moves from out of the shadows and walks toward Nick.

"Why, Tomlinson, want him for yourself? You can have him. He's not worth a fight." Nick rushes out, backing away from the angry vampire, putting his pants on and quickly unlocking the door and running to class. 

The vampire stares at the door for a minute, deciding Nick wasn't worth it, he slowly turned to Harry who was huddled against the wall letting out whimpers. 

"Hey, it's okay," Harry scoots over with wide, panic-filled eyes. Before Louis could finish his sentence the door swung open and Liam and Niall came in with angry eyes.

"Oh, thank god, Niall and I thought Nick got to you. We heard him talk about how he wanted to- you know what I mean- and then you weren't in first period. Please tell me you're okay." Harry just whimpers, sliding down the wall and curling into a ball. "We're to late, aren't we." Louis slightly nods.

"I was in here when Nick barged in with your friend, who looked quite frightened might I add, talking about how much fun they were going to have. He's been like this since. I don't think my appearance helps much either."

"I don't think it's that, Lou. I think he's in shock from Nick. Ni, can you come talk to him? Calm him down, yeah? I'm going to talk to Louis for a second." Niall quickly nods, walking over to the now crying boy nd sitting infront of him, as Liam and Louis walk into the hallway.

"Harry, it's okay. Its just me, Niall. You know the Irish half-ghost who has a major crush on Zayn Malik? I have a dick that tilts to the side if I get hard, ring a bell? Haz, c'mon, it's me." 

"Niall?" Niall quickly smiles and answers a happy chirp of a 'yes'. Harry's sobs filled the room. "Nick- he- he was g- was going to- to r-" Niall pulls Harry into a hug, whispering sweet nothings in his furry ear and petting his other ear with a gental hand.

The door opens and Liam and Louis come in together. "Good. You calmed him down, shame to see a beautiful face like that stained with tears." Louis smiles at Harry, who then cries harder because Nick said he had a beautiful face too. "Sorry, sorry. I'll just go then."

Harry quiets down slightly as Louis turns to leave and says in a shy, quiet voice,"Wait. I didn't get to thank you." He pauses, "Thank you so much, Louis, I really dont want to know what would have happened if you hadn't of stopped him." Louis stops, turning around, and smiles.

"Don't worry about it, what you should worry about is that you have no pants on whatsoever, and you are wearing lace panties" Harry quickly grabs his pants and pulls them on. Keeping his head down, Harry stands up, washes his face and thanks everyone again before rushing out of the school like a mad man.


	4. Will a cat toy make it better?

Harry's POV:

I rush out of the bathroom. It almost happened again. I almost let it happen again. If Louis hadn't of saved me, I would have been... I exit the school and go home. The one place I will always be safe. I quickly go to my room and hide behind the bed, hoping nobody- Niall and Liam- try and find me.

Louis' POV:

Harry runs out of the bathroom before any of us realized what was happening. 

"Liam, you want to search the school for him? I know where he lives, Ill check there." Niall says, and Liam nods. As Liam leaves Niall texts Harry and heads for the door.

"Wait, what do I do?" I ask, looking at thier confused faces.

"Um, you can come with me? or you can take his house, and I'll check around the neighborhood."

"I'll check his house. Whats the address?" I ask.

"8934 Black Widow street." I nod, speed run to the address Niall sent me to, but not before stopping at the local pet store.

Harry's POV: 

I hear the doorbell go off and I tense up, curling up into a ball. The front door opens and closes.

"Harry? Are you home?" I hear Louis' beautiful- no bad thought Harry- voice. I let out a tiny meow, and hope he doesn't hear me. His voice is closer as he says,"I knew you would be here, it's your safe place, right?" I whine quietly. "Yeah houses are pretty safe. Now, why don't you come out from there and you and I can have a nice chat." Louis' voice is soothing, but the idea of coming out of my hiding place has me whining again. "If you come out, I'll give you the cat toy I bought you. It's got catnip in it." I meow as Louis bends down on the floor and quickly locates my curled up form. 

He smiles at me, pulling out a bag. He pulls out a mouse-fake of course- and the smell of it drives me crazy. "Please come out?" I slowly uncurl myself and crawl out of my hiding spot. "There we go. Here, I think you're going to like this." He pulls out a bag and hands it to me. I open it and some spills on louis. I sit the bag down and jump on him. "Ahhh! What are you doing?" I hug him tight, smelling him. 

Authors' POV:

 

This should be fun...


End file.
